metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Tall room
The tall roomMetroid: Other M Premiere Edition, page 43: "The next area is a '''tall room' with an elevator in the center. Around the elevator is a series of platforms lined by ledges on the left and right. The elevator is inactive, so carefully climb up the ledges, blasting Geemers as you go until you reach the top."'' is a vertical shaft in the Main Sector. It appears in Metroid: Other M. Description This is a tall, vertical room with an elevator in the center. The walls are lined with platforms that have yellow and black Grab Ledges on them, with a design similar to crossing tape. These are how the room is ascended when there is little power in the Main Sector. Each walkway platform has a set of glowing green lights, with flashing red lights underneath; both are likely the result of auxiliary power. The elevator is surrounded by horseshoe-shaped walkways of its own, floors likely intended for the ringleaders' benefit. Some of these walkways are partially damaged, with rubble on the floor below. Only the top walkway is undamaged. What caused the damage is unknown; and it is reflected on the Minimap. Samus first comes to this room as she is following the 07th Platoon further into the BOTTLE SHIP. In here, it is dimly lit, with a constant humming sound and auxiliary power. The elevator and terminal cannot be used. After destroying the Brug Mass and restoring power in the System Management room, Samus returns here. With power restored, the elevator will now descend to the lower floor for her convenience, and the green lights have turned blue. The wall ledges have since lowered down, but Samus can use the terminal to raise them up again. During the countdown sequence, this room flashes bright red and two Cyborg Zebesians will accost Samus; with them each hanging off an elevator door to prevent Samus from using it. There are no explosions in this room, unlike other rooms close by in the sector. Samus can jump to the bottom of the room without harm from the highest walkway surrounding the elevator shaft. Connecting rooms *Slender walkway (via automatic door) *Navigation Booth (via automatic door) Inhabitants *6 Geemers *2 Super Zebesians (during countdown) Items ;Missile Tank:Samus can acquire this after she has restored power in the System Management room. After using the terminal at the top of the room to straighten out the wall platforms, Samus can find this tank on one of them, inside a tunnel with a glowing opening. ;Accel Charge:Requires the Wave Beam. After the credits, Samus can return to the top of the tall room and find a sensor behind the transparent wall. Shooting it in Search View will open a hatch, in which Samus will find this item.Page 43 - NOTE "For now, ignore both the glowing yellow power-up on the far right side of the room and the inactive computer console. You'll come back to get this power-up as soon as you've gained other abilities." Gallery File:Tall room (bottom, dark).png|The bottom when dark. File:Tall room (top, dark).png|The top of the room when dark. File:Tall room (bottom, lit).png|The bottom of the tall room when lit. File:Tall room (countdown).png|Zero Suit Samus in the tall room during the countdown sequence. MainSectorMissileTank6.jpg|Missile Tank MainSectorAccelCharge.jpg|The Accel Charge. References Category:Rooms Category:Main Sector Category:Elevators